Little Darlings
by Whistle Mist
Summary: Never steal things from Carlos De Vil, especially his beloved tail he wares all the time because sometimes they are more like their parent than you realize.


**I don't own anything.**

* * *

The tail

Carlos De Vil always wore a tail on the side of his shorts, not matter what. The only time he was seen without it was at the coronation but that was only because it had somehow fallen off and the fourteen year old looked everywhere for it until he found it.

Another thing about the tail was that it changed to three colors. One of the students were told by Evie that Carlos would dye it according to what patter he was going to ware his Mother's colors in. Sometimes it was black with a white tip, sometimes it was red with a white tip and other times it was white with a black or red top.

Whatever the color it was the tail was always on the small teen and hung a little further back on his side and jokes had been made that Carlos was almost like dog walking around with it. Another thing was that even after all the chaos of the Crowning of the new King, Carlos never strayed from his Mothers three colors and now claimed them as his own.

The kid was a genius and continue to excel in all and every class. Everyone knew how awkward and shy he was but they also knew that no one messed with Carlos unless they wanted a beating from Jay who would come after them and might 'talk' to them.

There was also Dude who now belong to Carlos and now wherever Carlos went so did the little dog and whatever Carlos was wearing the dog had a matching outfit and even though no one said it around certain people it was kind of awkward to see Cruella's son being best friends with a dog and a dog that went from rags to designer clothes.

Another thing that did unnerving some people was when they found out that Carlos could design and sew his own clothes and that he was really good at it. Now imagine going to school with someone who's last name meant devil and that the child of said person didn't intended to turn dogs into coats and who was actually a very shy person who liked to talk to people who gave him the time of day.

So a year later when suddenly two declamations showed up out of nowhere on campus people where confused. The two fully grown dogs where trotting along outside, played for a few minutes before walking towards the school and as Doug, Chad, Audrey, and Lonnie went to go see if they were sneaking in or lost they saw Carlos walking with Dud in his arms and on either side of him were the two Dalmatians and they looked like they were escorting a Prince.

Shocked they watched as the doors stood loyally be the young teen's side until they rounded the hall and were gone. It was beyond strange. They said nothing but as the days went on it was clear that Carlos now had three dogs.

Can you spell irony?

* * *

It was a bad idea to steal Carlos's De Vil's beloved dog tail.

What started out as a prank to take it and put it somewhere high up quickly turned into a backlash. It was funny to sneak into the dorm room where Jay and Carlos lived and it was a bad idea to take it while the teen was in the shower after a long game. Chad and two other teens, Anita and Roger's son also named Roger and Audrey's brother grabbed it and took off as the three dogs in the room just stared at them but Dude seem to notice that something was wrong and started to bark.

Running out of the dorm Chad and the others were running down the hall laughing but once they got outside and looked back they saw Carlos dressed and looking out in shock and his eyes locked on the tail in shock and fear.

Chad mocked him waving the little thing. "You want this?"

Carlos just looked before he said just one thing. "Dogs!"

The two Dalmatians suddenly were growling angrily bearing their teeth and turned around to go chase them. No longer smiling Chad and the others started to run. Soon the two dogs were growling and barking with anger chasing them.

They ran the three boys all the way into the main school room where King Ben was talking to some people and he saw his friends running all of them afraid. To enraged dogs barked and growled ready to attack and everyone was scared and trying to be still.

The two dogs walked slowly towards Chad hunching over growling deeply when the doors opened suddenly and in walked Carlos and Roger and Anita were there and the walk he did was much like his mother's from years ago. Smooth and graceful almost like he was gliding into the room.

"Don't worry," Carlos spoke calmly walking between the two snarling dogs. "They won't hurt anyone unless I tell them."

They watched as he squatted down and pet until their chins.

"Thank you my Darlings, I will take it from here." The dogs back down and he stood up and held out his hand. "I want my tail back and I want it back now."

"You stole something from Carlos?" Ben asked. "Why?"

"It was just a joke." Chad defended. "And he had his demon dogs attacked us!"

"They didn't bite you they only needed to find you." Carlos glared. "Give me back my tail!"

"Jeez, are you insane?!" Chad yelled back backing further away. "It's was only a joke! Why is this tail so important to you anyways?!"

"Because it's the only thing my Mother ever gave me." Carlos said seriously. "Now give it back to me."

"Or what."

"Dogs." Carlos said emotionlessly. "Fetch."

Growling the dogs ran forward barking and snarling as they separated Chad from the group barking loudly and looked like they wanted to kill. Scared Chad through the tail at one of the dogs who scooped it up before trotting over to Carlos.

Taking the tail Carlos hooked it onto his belt and out it in the right place before glaring at Chad. "Do not ever take my tail again."

Chad just stared as did everyone in the room.

"Come, my darlings, let's go home."

The two dogs gave one last growl before following the teen out of the place and everyone swore he was humming his mother's theme song.

* * *

 **I liked the Cruella De Vil from Once Upon a Time and how insane she is and I was like "What is Carlos started being like that version of his mother?!**

 **Yes, I thought to myself.**

 **So, this is an AU mixed with Once Upon a Time and the movie so don't get mad and be like "THAT NEVER HAPPENED! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"**

 **It's an AU. Anything cane happen.**


End file.
